1 Field of the Invention
One of the most efficient solutions for determining the location of a person or persons who have become lost in wilderness or other danger zones is through the utilization of aerial flares, especially during the hours of darkness. Aerial flares are readily visible during the hours of darkness and are also visible to a high degree during the daylight hours. Further aerial flares are universally recognized as distress signals. Accordingly, a need exists for persons entering wilderness areas and other danger zones to equip themselves with readily transportable and actuatable aerial flares.
Aerial flares may be used not only by persons who have become lost, but also by persons who have become injured or otherwise have a need to attract attention to their specific locations.
Most aerial flares presently marketed are bulky and require additional mechanisms such as flare pistols and the like in which the flares may be fired. The bulkiness of the flares and flare firing equipment often deters the carrying of flares by persons who may well experience a situation in which the firing of aerial flares would be extremely beneficial.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of aerial flare and aerial flare firing mechanism incorporated into equipment which is already substantially universally carried by all persons who enter wilderness areas and other danger zones. The instant invention incorporates an aerial flare storage compartment and aerial flare firing compartment within a sheath designed for use in conjunction with a survival knife. In this manner, a survival knife and sheath combination incorporating the instant invention may comprise the singlemost important piece of equipment carried by persons entering wilderness areas and other danger zones.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of knife holders and sheaths heretofore have been provided as well as various different forms of flare launching devices.
Examples of these previously known structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,982,454, 3,385,163, 3,404,782, 3,576,278, 3,855,710 and 4,303,187.
However, these previously known structures do not combine knife holders and sheaths with flare holding structure and flare firing structure in a single piece of equipment such as a survival knife sheath, whereby the advantages of both a survival knife and signal flare storage and signal flare firing structure is incorporated in a single piece of equipment most universally carried by persons expecting to travel into wilderness areas or other danger zones.